All You Can Eat
All You Can Eat is the twenty-sixth episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode Noah and Kierra are eating. (Noah): Om nom nom. Food is good. (Kierra): Indeed. Meanwhile... A ship is flying in the Solar System. There's a centepede like alien in a cage on it. (Pilot): We have to transport this Devosapien to the Incursions. (Pilot 2): ....I know. (Pilot): kfine. The Devosapien started munching on the bars of its cage. It started growing and broke out. (Pilot 2): THE DEVOSAPIEN IS LOOSE! The Devosapien started eating the whole ship. The ship was gone and the Devosapien was the size of the ship. He fell to Earth. It crashed into the city. (Noah): What's that? (Kierra): Let's find out. Noah and Kierra got in the car and drove towards the city. They saw the Devosapien. It was eating cars and growing. (Kierra): It's a....giant centepede? (Noah): That eats and grows? Noah transformed into Upchuck. (Noah): Anything it can eat, Upchuck can eat better. Noah stretched his tougues and ate some debris. He spat an energy ball at the Devosapien. He jumped up and spit more blasts at him. The Devosapien whipped his tail at him and knocked him away. (Kierra): Take this! Kierra levitated a car and threw it at the Devosapien. The Devosapien ate it and grew larger. Noah jumped out. (Noah): That was rude. Noah transformed into Eatle. He ate a rock and shot a laser at the Devosapien. The Devosapien roared and tried to eat Noah. (Noah): I am NOT on the menu! Kierra jumped up and roundhouse kicked the Devosapien and knocked him into a building. Noah ate a giant piece of debris and shot a large blast at the Devosapien. (Noah): That's that. Noah detransformed. They drove home. The Devosapien ate all the debris he fell into and grew. Noah and Kierra went to the PLumber's Base. (Kierra): 'Sup guys! Solow, Antsee, and Max all turned around. (Max): Hey kiddos. (Antsee): Have you seen my clone anywhere? He's gone missing. (Solow): I told you to just recombine. (Antsee): I can't if I don't know where my clone is! You know nothing about us Splixsons. (Solow): You know the only reason I'm partners with you is because Azmuth is partners with Albedo, right? (Antsee): Shut up. (Max): So, I have a mission for you kids. (Noah): What is it? (Max): A Devosapien escaped his containment and fell to downtown Weirdsville. I need you to-- (Noah): Already took care of it. (Max): You sure? Max turned on a screen and it showed the Devosapien eating more stuff downtown and growing. (Kierra): Guess it survived. (Max): Devosapiens are notoriously durable creatures. The more they eat, the bigger they get, the stronger they get. (Noah): We'll take care of it. Noah and Kierra went back to the city. (Kierra): Woah...he's grown a bit. (Noah): I know who else can grow! Noah transformed into Doomer. (Noah): Doomer can't grow... Noah shot electricity at the Devosapien. The Devosapien ate the electricity and grew. He slammed his body down and crushed Noah. Noah turned intangible and phased through. (Noah): Haha! The Devosapien whacked Noah away. (Kierra): You hungry? Eat this! Kierra jumped up and kicked the Devosapien in the face. She jumped off and kicked him in the back. She levitated him, but he ate her. (Noah): Kierra! Noah transformed into Dartman. He climbed up the Devosapien and shot darts in his mouth. The Devosapien sat up Kierra. He shrunk a tiny bit. (Noah): You okay? (Kierra): Could be better. The Devosapien tried to eat Noah, but he shot darts at him. He jumped out and shot explosive darts at him. The Devosapien ate them and grew. (Noah): This thing will eat anything! (Kierra): Yeah, he will...I have an idea. Distract it! Kierra flew away. The Devosapien grew to reeeeaaally big size. Noah transformed into Way Big. (Noah): Bring it on, punk! Noah punched and kicked him, grabbed his head and kneed him in the face, and slapped him away. The Devosapien bit Noah. (Noah): Ow! Noah shot a Cosmic Ray at him. The Devosapien ate it. He grew about twice as big. (Noah): This may be a problem. Noah transformed. (Noah): Ultimate Way Big! Noah rammed into the Devosapien's abdomen. He uppercut him, but the Devosapien bit his arm. He started shaking around while still biting like a dog. (Noah): Ow ow ow! Get off! Ow! Stahp! Noah blasted the Devosapien in the face and then kicked him away. He jumped up and kicked him into the ground. (Noah): Down in the ground with the. Kierra flew back, she was holding a Galvanic Bomb. (Noah): Kierra? Is that a... (Kierra): Galvanic Bomb? Yes. Kierra threw the Bomb at the Devosapien. The Devosapien ate it, but suddenly he turned completely green, then BOOM. The Devosapien was completely destroyed. Noah detransformed. (Noah): Nice. The Pilots appeared. (Pilot): HEY! We were supposed to deliver that Devosapien! You owe us 25,000 monies. (Kierra): Um let's go. Noah and Kierra ran away. (Pilot 2): COME BACK HERE. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Solow *Antsee *Max Tennyson *Pilot 1 *Pilot 2 Aliens *Upchuck *Eatle *Doomer *Dartman *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big Villains *Devosapien Trivia *BLOODY GIR *Originally, Noah was supposed to unlock a Devosapien, but Solo decided against it because Noah already has enough new aliens for now. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes